<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zeta 07 by HollynRed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801574">Zeta 07</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollynRed/pseuds/HollynRed'>HollynRed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asgardian Magic (Marvel), Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Humor, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Thor (2011), Romance, Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Teasing, Trickster Loki (Marvel), Vaginal Sex, Violence, We're back with another heist, its a little gory in the middle but I promise it turns out well</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:55:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollynRed/pseuds/HollynRed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Loki are back on your bullshit with heists.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Zeta 07</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's been a little while since I've posted a Loki/Reader fic, but I should be able to post another by tomorrow or the next day.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zeta 07 </p><p>“You’re not letting me cum on purpose,” Loki whined, knees shaking from the effort of holding himself up while your lips were wrapped around the head of his hard, pulsating cock and your tongue flickered around the slit. </p><p>He was weak for blowjobs. </p><p>You made a show of slowly sliding down hallway while using your other hand to stroke along the seam of his balls. Moaning to give the god pleasurable vibrations that made his toes curl, Loki gave a garbled moan and his hands faltered on the mechanism he fiddled with. </p><p>Coming off of him with a wet ‘pop’ and a disgruntled cry from Loki, you replied, “I’ll get you off when you can get us onto this spacecraft. You do remember the combination, don’t you? Because I was too busy doing damage control to the engine when the first three patrols came to eavesdrop for information.” </p><p>“That’s why we took Sif’s ship to come here,” Loki said, wincing, and trying to guide you back to his aching member, “please, Y/N, I’m so close.” </p><p>“The cavalry should be coming for us soon,” you mused instead, trailing a single finger up the curve of Loki’s cock, “I wonder what they think they’d do with the god of mischief and goddess of literature once they caught us hijacking their Captain’s ship?” </p><p>“Not helpful, love,” Loki grumbled, roughly running a hand through his dark locks and still panting hard while he entered numbers into the control panel on the side of a massive ship, then cursed when it sparked at him in response. </p><p>“I’ll just blow up the whole fucking planet so we can go home and I can have an orgasm!” Loki fumed, punching the keypad so it broke into little metallic shards, “This is exactly the reason we do not go on expeditions with a ‘no mind control, Loki, love’ rule in place. We are now stuck on Zeta 07 with the entirety of an orc-like population in hot pursuit, which would not have happened, mind you, if you had simply let me mentally whip the first patrol into submission.” </p><p>You arched a brow at Loki’s higher-pitched impression of your voice and gave the frustrated prince a dry look as you said, “I know you have a flair for theatrics, my love, but if you do not get us out of this solar system, I am not getting you off at all.” </p><p>“Is it too late to apologize, instead?” Loki’s green eyes gleamed down at you hopefully while he held his hands up in surrender.  </p><p>“Much too late for that,” you smiled, picking yourself up from the ramp to dust off your dress. You’d picked a short one for this misadventure to allow yourself movement to fight, and you felt more than saw Loki’s eyes stare where the blue velvet just covered your ass when you turned around, taking your god-lover from an impressive IQ not many could match down to single digit points. </p><p>“I suggested no mind control because I wanted a real challenge this time,” you continued, pausing at the end of the trashed Captain’s ship ramp to turn around again with a cheeky smile, “unless you’re worried you can’t manage without it.” </p><p>Loki’s green eyes narrowed into slits as he said, “Curse you.” </p><p>And of course you knew he’d take the challenge. Loki loved showing off-it was one of his favorite things to do, particularly if it involved impressing you. </p><p>You didn’t call it out as cheating when he did a quick spell to make himself soft again with a wistful sigh, tucking himself back into his pants, though you were tempted. </p><p>It wouldn’t be long until more of the orcs came to give chase and you felt excitement rush in your blood. It felt good to stretch out your power and see what it could do. It felt equally exhilarating to watch Loki lose himself to battle, the way he would smile when he would show the dark side of his tricks and when his muscles would stretch as he thrust out a dagger or to dodge out of the way just to set a trap.  </p><p>“We should abandon the Captain’s ship and retake Sif’s across the valley,” Loki devised, pointing at a space of trampled trees a couple miles north and pulling you out of your thoughts, “we got what we wanted and I can’t imagine any interest we’d have in these scraps. I believe you are right about the cavalry, and there is a slim chance we’ll make it back to ship without encountering them.”  </p><p>“We’ll have to fight our way there,” you said, your voice laced with cheer you couldn’t hide. </p><p>“Ah, so that’s why you wanted to come.” </p><p> </p><p>You and Loki walked side-by-side, sharing water out of a cannister on your hip while you trekked down the mountainside. It was quiet for a while, the sound of buzzing bugs and flowing streams only broken by the back-and-forth between the two of you. </p><p>“Zeta’s Red Orb…it is odd, isn’t it?” you asked, holding up the glowing orb you’d confiscated from the orc captain’s dashboard. </p><p>“What’s odd?” Loki asked, “That orcs would go to trouble of creating something to harness the essence of plasma or that orcs discovered plasma?” </p><p>“No, that it’s supposed to be red, and this is most definitely orange. Almost yellow.”</p><p>Loki stopped and plucked the orb into his own hands with a look of disgust, “All the trouble of bringing down his ship for a fake? And I had originally believed they lacked the wits to make one.” </p><p>With that, Loki threw the offending orb at a nearby tree and you both watched as it cracked open. </p><p>Only, instead of falling uselessly to the ground in shards, an explosion of red light shot into the sky and stayed there, followed by the sound of angry orcs yelling at one another to follow it from somewhere not too far off. </p><p>You giggled, “I suppose that’s why it was called-”<br/>“Yes, I would wager to bet.” </p><p> </p><p>The orcs came down the mountainside in droves. They were ugly, mangled creatures on this planet with limbs too stocky for their bulbous bodies. They carried hatchets and bows and crudely made swords. </p><p>When Loki saw the first of them, his eyes darkened and his mouth upturned with mirth. Though you never saw him draw it, a golden dagger sliced through the wind to land in the throat of the orc at the front, which only angered the rest. </p><p>“This is why I wanted to come, you know,” you purred, stepping closer to Loki as the orcs advanced, “to see that look in your eyes. Do you know how attractive it is to watch you when you make full use of your chaos? When you’re truly uninhibited?”  </p><p>A soft gasp escaped Loki at your confession, and his expression softened momentarily when he cradled your face in one of his much larger hands, delicately. </p><p>“I’ll be sure not to disappoint if you came for a show,” he said softly with a wink. Releasing you, he straightened his breast plate and said, “I would be remiss not to acknowledge your beauty in the face of war, Y/N. Bloodlust looks beautiful on you.” </p><p>You would have blushed, or perhaps answered, but there was no time as you whipped crimson red seidr through the air like as a shockwave and stunned four orcs who had almost gotten close enough to touch you. Concentrating your magic, you used it to fashion yourself a glowing red lance. It was all a flash of red from that moment on. </p><p>When you could spare glances away from orcs who tried to ambush you, orcs that you would stab holes through with your lance or drive away with your seidr, you could see Loki working with the smile of a madman. </p><p>His daggers could slash so quickly they were blurs of gold. Wherever they could strike, rivers and geysers of red would sprout and he would move to the next. <br/>You could hear him tease the orcs as he went, calling for their attention just to divert it again before plunging into them with knives or green seidr that would wind down their throat, either combusting them or causing them to go mad. </p><p>You truly were gods. </p><p> </p><p>“You can never kill the-!” The last orc’s words were cut off by your lance. You were panting hard, your blue dress was torn to shreds, and you were covered in blood though none of it was yours. </p><p>Loki was in a similar state as he crossed the forest floor to stand beside you, breath heaving from his chest and his long, black hair matted to his forehead and neck with sweat. His golden armor was dented and some of it torn away. But his eyes, blown wide with the same wildness as when you’d had your lips around his cock at his captain’s ship, drew you towards him of their own accord. </p><p>“Thank you,” he growled low in your ear, winding your hair around his hand so he could fist it tightly, “I needed this so badly.” </p><p>“I know,” you gasped and then moaned as Loki lapped at your neck with his tongue, placing wet kisses over the blood he paid no mind, “I wanted it, too. You were beautiful, you know.” </p><p>“As were you,” he answered through kisses he traced up your jaw before meeting your look with a mix of love and darkened lust. Loki paused for a moment, moving a strand of hair gently from your face and asked with a groan in his voice, “I know I have yet to remove us from this abominable planet as you requested, but would you be terribly against me fucking you now?” </p><p>Instead of answering, you felt up the front of his black pants with a lazy smile that didn’t match your thrumming heart or adrenaline-rattled limbs and appreciated Loki’s sharp intake of breath as your hands glided over his strong thighs. Once you felt the outline of Loki’s stiffening cock, you rubbed up and down just hard enough to give him delicious friction. It was seconds until he was grinding his cock into your hand with a deep moan. </p><p>“You’re so hard already,” you breathed with none of the teasing lilt from earlier, instead bringing one of Loki’s hands up between your soft thighs where your underwear was already wet. </p><p>Loki used his hand to go to work immediately, rubbing slow circles on your clit with his thumb before occasionally speeding up to make you gasp. It wasn’t very long that you could take this maddening rhythm of speeding up and slowing down before you pulled his hand away and wrenched your panties down onto the grass, ignoring Loki’s soft chuckle. </p><p>“My, my, seems we are both eager-ah-fuck! Yes, Y/N!” Loki garbled out once you’d slid his pants down in one fluid motion and put your mouth around the tip of his cock, grabbing the base so you could lick. </p><p>Tonguing the spot just below the head just to watch his eyes roll back and to wrench another moan from his chest, you smirked when you put your lips around him fully and began to sink as low as you could. </p><p>“Oh, f-fuck, Valhalla, don’t stop when it feels so good,” Loki whined above you, grazing his fingers through your hair without pulling on the strands, though you could feel his fingertips shaking. </p><p>You didn’t stop, instead watching Loki’s knees tremble, his eyelids flutter with each swirl of your tongue that met the sensitive head, and the way his mouth hung open when you played with his balls. He was so, so sensitive and it was beautiful to watch him come undone. </p><p>“There, fuck, right there I’m so fucking close-” Loki’s strained words ended with a distraught cry when you came off of him with a slick ‘pop’ that echoed around the forest. </p><p> “You don’t have to stop, prince,” you said, laying down on the grass and lifting up the skirt of your blue velvet dress, “when a goddess wants you to fuck her in front of all the enemies we’ve slain. Take what’s yours-I’m desperate for you to.” </p><p>Delighted madness and lust is the way you would describe your immortal love in that moment when he descended to the grass with you, ripping your dress open savagely from the bottom all the way up to the neckline. His emerald eyes sparkled with want and glee and his breath came in ragged pants. </p><p>“You bring out the best,” Loki growled as he attacked your neck and your nipples with his teeth and his tongue, “and the worst in me,” you cried out when one of his hands groped your ass, “and I love you so much for both. You are cunning and you are powerful, and you are always victorious.” </p><p>“We both are,” you gasped, reaching your lips up to meet his and were granted access to messy, open-mouthed kisses. </p><p>Loki was much too impatient to take his clothes off all the way, and instead of using your seidr to vanish his clothes for him, you found yourself reveling in the way Loki rushed to slide his pants down just far enough to free his straining cock and align with your entrance before swiftly pushing inside with a deep, wanting groan while you cried out with how full you felt. </p><p>“I can’t wait,” you got past heaves of breath, gyrating on Loki’s cock as best as you could from the way the prince had pinned your arms down onto the grass, “don’t-ah!-don’t make me wait, I need you now!” </p><p>It was all the encouragement the god needed to make your toes curl with bliss and your back arch up into his marble chest when he drew out just a little to slam back in, not teasing you this time in the heat of his own need. </p><p> “Do you think I could hold back if I wanted to?” Loki groaned low in your ear as he kept a rapid, bruising pace of pulling out just to slam back inside your wet, throbbing pussy aching with the pleasurable stretch. </p><p>It was so much you couldn’t help the loud cries of his names that escaped you, and you wouldn’t have wanted to. You knew he wouldn’t have wanted you to stifle them, and neither did Loki conceal the ragged sounds of pleasure you drew from him. </p><p>“I’m, I’m-going to cum soon, I’m close!” you warned, squeezing your legs around his torso as his rhythm became wild and his thrusts were even faster. <br/>“I, ngh, I cannot last, so good, I-” Loki came with a shattered cry of your name, his hips stuttering harshly against yours, and he was pushing against all of the right spots so hard and so fast your own pleasure reached its apex. Hot streams of Loki’s seed filled you while you called out for him and your pussy clamped around him, milking Loki of every drop and robbing him of breath. </p><p>You both collapsed into the grass, satiated for the moment, though you suspected the prince would be up for more soon. You clenched in excitement, though you were still orgasming from the first time. </p><p>“If you would like to be fucked in a proper bed next, I suggest we find Sif’s ship before-oh you absolute minx, is that what it looks like?” Loki demanded, staring incredulously at the magical item in your hand.    </p><p>“Does it look like a portal stone that could have taken us back to Asgard at any particular moment we wished?” you asked with wide, innocent eyes, but the smile twitching its way on your lips gave you away. The portal stone glittered in your grasp, gilded and teasing. </p><p>Loki took it, turning it over in his hands before giving you a look with an arched brow. </p><p>“If I wasn’t so interested in getting back inside of as quickly as possible from the comfort of our own bed, I promise you I would hurl this thing past the atmosphere,” he said, but with a smile tugging at his thin lips traitorously, as well. </p><p>“You enjoyed the fight, don’t lie,” you sing-songed, rolling over so you were laying on Loki’s chest and could lightly tug on a few chest hairs there to be met with a rumbling purr instead of an answer. </p><p>“And, if you choose to use the portal stone right now, I’ll lap at your rim until you scream, just the way you showed me you liked,” you murmured. </p><p>Loki’s head snapped towards you in an instant and his eyes flashed as he said, “Done.” </p><p>You’d barely heard the word before you and the god were landing softly on familiar sheets laid on your bed in Asgard. </p><p> </p><p>It was several hours later, when the two of you were thoroughly satisfied, bathed, and enjoying dinner brought to you in bed, that an angry Sif, Fandral, and Hogun had knocked harshly on your bedchamber door. They seemed to think you and the trickster had something to do with the disappearance of the goddess’s ship. </p><p>“I wasn’t aware we were on ship-watching duty. Y/N, do you recall being tasked with watching over our dearest warrior goddess’s spacecraft today?” Loki inquired, looking over at you with an air of nonchalance.  </p><p>You shrugged and plopped another grape in your mouth as you said, “Nope.” </p><p>“This is ridiculous!” Sif fumed, running a hand angrily through her long locks and Fandral snarled something under his breath. </p><p>“Do you have any, what one might call, evidence?” Loki asked with a straight face, but you had to hide yours in a polar bear skin blanket to hide the giggle threatening to spew out. </p><p>“You’re both lying scum, which should be evidence enough,” Hogun huffed, moving as if to come through the door, but you put up a barrier with your seidr that he walked into headfirst instead. </p><p>“We can’t be called upon every time someone misplaces an artifact or drunkenly pilots their ship to Valhalla knows where. But do come back when there is a real crisis needing our expertise,” Loki teased with his voice while his eyes and mouth stayed serious as if carved from stone. </p><p>You moved your seidr to close the door shut and heard Fandral from the doorway yell before the resounding, heavy slam, “Loki! Y/N! I will-”</p><p>You wondered if half the castle could hear the two of you wheezing in laughter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please tell me if you liked this one! If you did, I think I have 7-8 other Loki/Asgardian Reader fics.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>